A host of medical devices include electrical connector assemblies for coupling with a type of medical electrical lead connector that is formed along a proximal portion of the lead; the lead connector includes a plurality of conductive surfaces, which are disposed along a length thereof and are spaced apart from one another. Device electrical connector assemblies typically include a plurality of electrical contacts positioned within a bore of what is typically called a device connector module, or header, a locations corresponding to the conductive surfaces of the lead connector, so that each electrical contact may electrically couple with the corresponding conductive surface, when the lead connector is fully inserted within the bore. Some device connector assemblies further include seal members, which are located between each adjacent pair of electrical contacts and are sized to seal against insulative surfaces located between the conductive surfaces of the lead connector, in order to provide electrical isolation for each electrical coupling. Although a variety of contact and connector assemblies for medical devices are known in the art, there is still a need for new contact assembly designs that provide for stable electrical connection without increasing a bulk, complexity or cost of device connector assemblies.